gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiresias
Hero Intro Mid row nuker. Can deal massive bursts of damage. Stat Growth Skills Beam of Light Smites a target with a beam of light from the sky = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; adds 39.6 damage per additional level = Aims at the most front row, will hit only one enemy Photon Blast Fires a laser that damages every enemy in its path = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; adds 10.56 damage per additional level = Hits all enemies Holy Light Damages and stuns all enemies within the area = May interrupt, rather than stun = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; adds 11 damage per additional level = Has a chance to miss; each level of skill increases chance of success; chance to fail on enemies with level 20 higher than level of skill = Aims at front most target; will hit other enemies within same row Ritual Moves Increases Magical Crit (Passive) = Adds 123 magical crit; 3 more per additional level Rotation (AA → Photon Blast → Holy Light → AA → AA) Evolve White → Green (Level 1 → Level 2) * 2 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * --→ Added stats: 6 STR, 12 INT, 6 AGI Green → Green + 1 (Level 2 → Level 11) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 2 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * --→ Added stats: 17 STR, 26 INT, 14 AGI * ---→ 9 PHY ATK, 30 MAG ATK Green + 1 → Blue (Level 11 → Level 24) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * --→ Added stats: 12 STR, 28 INT, 12 AGI * ---→ 15 PHY ATK, 2 Armor * ----→ 5 PHY Crit, 20 MAG Crit, 100 Rage Regen Blue → Blue + 1 (Level 24 → Level 35) * 1 x Scepter of Fables (Lvl. 33) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * --→ Added stats: 19 STR, 43 INT, 19 AGI * ---→ 200 Max HP, 3 PHY ATK, 100 MAG ATk * ----→ 15 MAG Crit, 60 Rage Regen Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (Level 35 → Level 42) * 1 x Scepter of Fables (Lvl. 33) * 1 x Life Scepter (Lvl. 30) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * --→ Added stats: 16 STR, 37 INT, 6 AGI * ---→ 24 PHY ATK, 100 MAG ATK, 10 Resist * ----→ 5 MAG Crit, 120 HP Regen, 60 Rage Regen * -----→ 5 Dodge Blue + 2 → Purple (Level 42 → Level 51) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Unicorn Scepter (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Fabled Wand (Lvl. 51) * --→ Added stats: 12 STR, 61 INT, 9 AGI * ---→ 3 PHY ATK, 130 MAG ATK * ----→ 10 MAG Crit, 150 Rage Regen * -----→ 5 Ignore Resist Purple → Purple +1 (Level 51 → Level 60) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Life Scepter (Lvl. 30) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Holy Tears (Lvl. 60) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * --→ Added stats: 35 STR, 76 INT, 35 AGI * ---→ 40 PHY ATK, 42 MAG ATK * ----→ 440 HP Regen, 240 Rage Regen * -----→ 5 Dodge, 10 Ignore Resist, 15% Reduce Rage Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (Level 60 → Level 70) * 2 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * --→ Added stats: 35 STR, 77 INT, 35 AGI * ---→ 40 PHY ATK, 15 Resist, 40 Armor * ----→ 10 PHY Crit, 80 Rage Regen Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 (Level 70 → Level 80) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Scepter of Fables (Lvl. 33) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Hunting Blade (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * --→ Added stats: 42 STR, 82 INT, 72 AGI * ---→ 30 PHY ATK, 45 MAG ATK, 10 Armor * ----→ 15 PHY Crit, 55 MAG Crit, 100 Rage Regen Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Fabled Wand (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * --→ Added stats: 85 STR, 82 INT, 35 AGI * ---→ 800 Max HP, 24 PHY ATK, 60 MAG ATK, 40 Armor, 10 Resist * ----→ 20 MAG Crit, 600 HP Regen Purple +4 → Orange * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Darkos Hat (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Summoner's Staff (Lvl. 85) Strategy Hero Shard Locations Hero Shards can be acquired at the following levels: * Chapter 2 - Tutor in Shadow (Elite) * Chapter 5 - The Search (Elite) * Chapter 12 - The Will of a God (Elite) Quotes *(On summoning) - "Chirp, chirp, little bird." *(On selection) - "Hurhehehehehehehehe! Hahahahahahahaha!" *(Ultimate activation) - "Pee-ka-BOO!" *(On evolution) - "I have a good hunch about this!" *(Upon ascension) - "Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo! Marvelous!" Category:Hero